Unlike the large infractions formed after intravenous or intracardial injection of oil, minute cerebral lesions with iron accumulation and pericapillary hemorrhages were demonstrable throughout the brain of cats subjected to intraperitoneal injection of oil and terminal fixation by perfusion. This project is completed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Cammermeyer, J.: Cerebral fat embolism with focal siderosis and pericapillary hemorrhages after intraperitoneal injection of oil in cats terminally fixed by perfusion. Exp. Neurol. 55: 694-708, 1977.